pantala_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Potter Wasp
N A M E Please, do not steal, edit or use Potter Wasp. She's very dear to me, and is my dragonsona. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Potter Wasp is a tall, slender HiveWing dragoness. She has mostly black scales, with splotches of yellow and dark, dark grays. She has coal black eyes, and a long, curled stinger. Her wings are a dark brown, and her claws are a golden-black color. She wears many satchels near her haunches and has a blue-gray messenger bag thrown over her chest. P E R S O N A L I T Y Potter Wasp is a naturally sweet and kind dragon. She likes to draw, and isn't afraid to talk to others. Though, she's very sensitive, and can get frustrated and cry easily. Sometimes she can feel different and boring compared to other dragons, but she still tries her best to be kind. When she began to go to school, she created this mean, rude personality to make others like her, similar to her cousin being rude, but not mean. She threatened to kill everyone, and others soon began to hate her and call her evil. Potter began to hate herself even more, and she'd usually cry when her friends ignored or laughed when she did something wrong. Though, they care about her well being and will help Potter through this rode of pain and regret. S K I L L S Potter Wasp has a stinger capable of making a dragon unconcious, and she usually wins fights with her leg muscles and claws. H I S T O R Y Potter was born into a strict, poor family. Her father had a drinking problem, and this triggered many arguments with her parents. She always had expectations set for her, and when she did something wrong, Potter's mother would yell at her for being disrespectful. She had a cousin, named Bee, who she admired from afar. Bee was strong, cool, popular and rude in a way that made others not hate her. Potter always wanted to be like her cousin, and when Potter entered a new school, she became a new dragon. This new mask of hers made Potter become rude, mean and salty. She threatened to kill others, hoping they would take it as a joke, but none of them did. Her clawmates were generally afraid of her, and would mutter things about her behind her back. She began to hate herself, and relied on her two closest friends, who had the same kind of problem with their mental health. She began to feel a lot happier, but she always got frustrated and would break down in class, either sobbing or sulking. She cursed at her parents from behind their backs, and currently she's trying to learn how to be herself. T R I V I A *Potter's backstory and personality is based of mine myself. <3 *Love her! G A L L E R Y blankicon.png R E L A T I O N S H I P S Bee Potter loves her self proclaimed cousin, Bee. Though the two don't spend much time with each other, they share some of the same hobbies and interests, and sometimes write letters to each other. Category:Work in Progress Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Explorer)